


I've Never Wanted Anyone to Fuck Me This Badly

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Everyone is a Slut, Loki is a slut, M/M, Slight Violence, Tony Stark is a slut - Freeform, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 2: “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”





	1. Chapter 1

_2: “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”_

~~

Loki stalks closer, glaring. “How will your friends have time for me, when they’re so busy fighting you?” And with that, he presses the staff to Tony’s chest. He frowns when nothing happens and tries again. “This usually works…”

“Well, performance issues, you know. It’s… not uncommon. One out of five-“ Tony is cut off by Loki wrapping a hand around his throat.

Loki shoves Tony into the ground, stalking after the human.

“Jarvis, anytime now,” Tony mumbles, gasping as Loki grabs him by the throat again and pulls him up.

Their faces are mere centimeters apart now. “You will _all_ fall before me!”

Tony shivers, grabbing onto Loki’s wrist. “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.” He strains to say.

That forces Loki to pause. “What?” He loosens his grip slightly.

Tony pants softly, eyelids fluttering. “I want you to fuck me so bad right now. Preferably after you force your cock down my throat.”

And well, Loki definitely doesn’t need much convincing after that.


	2. Requested: What happens next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last scene.

_Tony pants softly, eyelids fluttering. “I want you to fuck me so bad right now. Preferably after you force your cock down my throat.”_

_And well, Loki definitely doesn’t need much convincing after that._

* * *

Loki pushes Tony onto his knees, smirking down evilly. "Open your mouth then, human."

Tony readily opens his mouth, his tongue lolling out. He looks up at Loki through his lashes, and he knows he looks like sin itself right now. 

Loki curses and takes his cock out, giving it a few strokes before laying the tip on Tony's tongue. 

Tony sucks on just the tip for a few moments, playing with the slit and palming his balls. But soon he gets bored of that and decides to deepthroat the god. It's pretty difficult--Loki decided he wanted a giant cock, apparently--but it isn't the biggest Tony has ever taken before. It feels nice in the back of his throat, just enough of a challenge to make him feel like he's working for it. He gets lost in it, honestly. Sucking cock has always been hypnotizing for him, but sucking Loki's cock is down right therapeutic. The noises the god makes above him. The pulling of Tony's hair at just the right strength, so it isn't too painful or nor painful enough. The way Loki actually manages to keep his hips still, so Tony can go his own pace. The scent in Loki's pubes when Tony has him all the way down his throat, and his nose is buried right below Loki's belly. 

Loki wouldn't call this therapeutic, but it's a damn impressive blow job. Stark is talented beyond belief, something he would expect from pleasure slaves, not a rich, powerful, genius man. 

Tony whines when Loki pulls Tony off, pouting up at Loki.

Loki, to his credit, somehow manages not to cum immediately from the sight. Stark is drop dead gorgeous right now. On his knees. Hair ruffled from being pulled. Cheeks flushed reed, eyes brimming with tears from the choking. Lips puffy and red and swollen. His chin dripping with drool and precum. He looks like the embodiment of sin itself. "I believe you said something about me fucking you?"

Tony cheers up at that, standing and turning around to bend over the bar, ass in the air. "The lube is in that drawer over there-yeah, that one."

Loki walks over and fights the urge to shove his cock in immediately; but he doesn't want his new found lover to tear so early into tonight's activities. He has big plans for the two of them, and Stark bleeding or yelling at him to stop would be annoying at best. So instead, he shoves two fingers in and relishes in the shiver Tony experiences.

"God, Loki, your fingers are so skinny. Gimme four, and hurry."

"Bossy little slut, aren't you?" Loki mumbles. It's not a real question, though; he already knows the answer. 

When Loki adds the fourth finger, Tony feels like he might explode. "Please fuck me Loki, hurry, hurry. I want your cock inside me right now!"

Loki smirks and pulls his fingers out. "If you insist..." He shoves his cock in, probably a bit more harshly than necessary.

Not that Stark complains. He moans and mewls for it, begging for Loki to take him hard and fast.

Well, who is Loki to deny him? He fuck Tony so hard, so fast, the bar itself starts to shake and bang. The glasses have already been shaken off, and he would feel bad for making such a mess, but he's too busy fucking Tony to even think about it. "You like that, slut? Is this hard enough for you?"

Tony moans and screams in pleasure, eyes rolling back in his head. He's mind numbingly close to orgasm, and Loki's cock has to be casting some magic spell on him or something because there is no way a man is this good with his cock without any help. There is no fucking way. Tony has never been rendered speechless in bed--or against a bar--before. 

Loki laughs at Tony. "No quips? No remarks? No words, Stark?"

Tony whines and reaches between his hips to stroke himself. He can't form words. He's just panting, open mouthed and hot and dirty. He's pretty sure he's drooling more than he ever has before, and he was just sucking cock a few minutes prior. 

It isn't fair, how composed Loki is, in Tony's mind. Loki is fucking him in a way that lends Stark speechless and breathless, and Loki isn't even breaking a sweat. He's chatting in a voice that could be about the weather. His hips are steady and relentless, his thrusts hitting Tony's prostate each time without fail. He isn't even out of breath. Definitely not fair. 

Tony comes with a cry, his vision whiting out. He thinks he might actually lose consciousness for a second, because the next thing he knows, Loki is thrusting his cock into Tony's mouth again and--when did he get Tony onto his knees? When he realizes what's happening, he looks up at Loki and begs with his eyes for Loki to cum.

Loki does cum, a lot. A lot more than a human. Tony swallows it all, although he does choke a little. He gasps as Loki finally pulls back, touching his stomach. "Fuck..."

"We just did, darling. Now, I have some important business to attend to..."

Right. The world is ending. Tony forgot. "Jarvis? Suit, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this holds up to standards! Thank you for convincing me to write another chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send more prompts to me!  
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
